Soul Archer
Bow Master Soul Archer is a secondary antagonist in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is the right hand man of Morro and the bow master. History At one point, Soul Archer won a huge bet against Ronin, which the mercenary was unable to pay off. The archer gave him a limited time to pay it back or else he would banish him to the Cursed Realm. Stiix and Stones Morro freed Soul Archer from the Cursed Realm using the Allied Armor of Azure in order to aid in his acquisition of the Airjitzu scroll, which was currently in the possession of Ronin. In response, Soul Archer shot an arrow at the town gate, promising to claim what was rightfully theirs. The two snuck into the town and confronted Ronin. However, the Ninja soon arrived and Morro ordered them to hide while they searched the pawn shop. While they were busy, Soul Archer possessed an organ and attacked Jay, though was quickly fended off as the others splashed a jug of water at it. Ronin attempted to escape in R.E.X. and Soul Archer shot one of his arrows at him. After Morro recovered the scroll, he returned to the ruins of the shop on his Elemental Dragon to retrieve the Archer. The Temple on Haunted Hill Soul Archer and Morro journeyed to a cave where the latter used the armor to summon Bansha and Ghoul Tar in the hopes that they would be able to decipher the next clue. They soon discovered that it was the Sword of Sanctuary, protected in the Cloud Kingdom, which could only be accessed scaling the Wailing Alps and jumping into the Blind Man's Eye. The three ghosts accompanied Morro to the Samurai X Cave, intending to possess one of the mechs, which would be needed to ascend the treacherous mountain. Before they could do so however, Nya ambushed them in the Samurai Mech, though the ghosts gained the upper hand as she couldn't physically hit them. She eventually ejected from the mech, leaving Ghoul Tar to possess it and turn it into the Mech-enstein. Chasing her and Ronin outside, they cornered them as Morro stood in the R.E.X. Just as they were about to finish them off, it miraculously started to rain, and the ghosts flew away, taking the Mech-enstien, with them. Peak-a-Boo He accompanies Morro, Ghoul Tar and Bansha and helps them climb the Wailing Alps. Kingdom Come The two ghosts soon met up with Morro, and Soul Archer assured him that there would be another opportunity. However, Bansha soon made contact with Fenwick and made a deal with him that allowed them to enter Cloud Kingdom the back way. The Crooked Path He is one of the ghosts seen to be laughing at Ronin and he accompanies Morro in his hideout. Appearances * 70734 Master Wu Dragon * 70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **"Stiix and Stones" **"The Temple on Haunted Hill" **"Peak-a-Boo" **"Kingdom Come" **"The Crooked Path" **"Grave Danger" Trivia * Soul Archer was the second ghost warrior that was summoned by Morro, the first being Wrayth. ** He is also, notably, the longest lasting ghost warrior to be summoned by Morro. * His arrows can turn others, even objects into Ghosts, just like Wrayth's chain blade. * He's revealed to be the right hand man for Morro. * He can create small Skreemers by shooting his arrows. * His backstory with Ronin is similar to Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones, namly the fact that a living man owes money (or his soul) to a supernatural entity, and if they can't pay, they will suffer (Ronin would be banished to the Cursed realm, and Jack would work for an eternity on Davy Jones ship) ** Though, how this would work is unknown, seeing how the Soul Archer was in the Cursed realm already, so how Ronin would be able to pay him back is not explained. Gallery SoulArcher.png Master Ghost Archer.png|link=Soul Archer Soul Archer.png|link=Soul Archer PointArrow.png OverStiix.png SoulArcher3.png PawnThree.png MorroTeam.png Soul51.png SoulArcherCGI.png Category:Ninjago Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Characters turned into a ghost Category:Banished to Cursed Realm